What a Day
by Peanutpaw
Summary: amuto drabble based on a prompt: (A received detention for sassing the teacher. What A never expected from the 45 minute detention was to be assaulted by paper airplanes, hurled through the air by B's grubby hands) don't ask me about the title idek i just needed one. maybe i'll get back to writing my trashy rwby otp but for now here's my trashy middle school otp


hi my name is claire and i like to go a month without writing any of my drabble series only to get into an anime from middle school and writing about my trash otp

based on a prompt (edit i found it) meetcuteprompts post/103087398538/69-the-meet-cute

* * *

It was just her luck to get detention on the first day at her new school. The day was a train wreck all around, really. She had transferred to a new town, new school, first year of high school, it was a completely blank slate. And she already ruined it. Her nervousness came off as "cool" and gave her the "untouchable and unapproachable" status; she had more admirers than she'd ever have friends. She had gotten too caught up in her outside character she accidentally sassed the wrong teacher and was about to learn what detention was like at her new school.

The classroom the detention was being held in was out of the way from her others; she had to not only go across the school but up two whole floors. When she finally got there she had to catch her breath and steel herself before sliding the door open. The teacher in charge wasn't one she recognized and just waved her in, saying he didn't care what went on as long as there was no talking, which she thought was pretty lax for detention but didn't say anything against it.

She expected to be the only one there and was surprised to see a boy in the back reclining in his chair and looking out the window. Ignoring the other two in the room, she took a seat one row back next to the window and took out one of her books. Figuring she might as well get some reading done while she was stuck in school an extra forty-five minutes, she rested her cheek in her hand and began reading.

Some time passed and she had almost finished the first chapter when something lightly hit the back of her head. Picking her head up slightly, she brushed it off before settling down again. Just as she was finishing the last page she felt it again, this time followed by the more obvious sound of paper clattering to the floor. Looking down, she noticed it was a paper airplane; she glanced back to see the boy behind her still looking nonchalantly out the window, playing innocent even though it was obvious that only he could be the culprit. Okay, she knew his type, she'd just ignore him and he wouldn't be a problem.

If only it really were that easy.

The paper airplanes kept coming at the back of her head, and she could anticipate whenever they'd be thrown judging by the sound of ripping paper and muffled laughter. Really, was this guy in middle school? She may not have looked at him that long but he didn't look like he was in her year unless he was just freakishly tall for his age.

Finally, as she was growing ever more angry, she slammed her hands on the desk and whipped around to him.

"Hey!" her exclamation was only slightly cut off as another airplane hit the floor just in front of her. The teacher was also quick with a response of his own.

"Hinamori!" Amu inwardly flinched, looking to the front with a slight glare. She bit back the urge to call out that it wasn't her fault, really, but didn't bother since the teacher's heart really wasn't there—he hadn't even bothered to look up from whatever he was reading.

Grumbling only slightly under her breath, the girl settled back down in her seat. Another airplane flew by on her left, falling to the ground as the nose hit the edge of her desk. Sighing, she spared a glance at it, only to notice that this one seemed to have writing on it. She knew her outburst would only encourage the boy more, but she hadn't expected him to write a note. Of course, it could just be writing from a class, though. Still, she bent over and picked it up, unfolding it carefully as not to rip it.

 _Nice going. You're new here I thought I'd be all alone today and I'm pleased to see I'm not._

Seriously, was he in middle school? Amu thought for a moment, if she should actually give him a response or not. Apparently she was taking too long as another airplane flew past. Fine, she'd give in to his childish game. Picking up her pencil, she scratched out a reply on the paper:

 _So you throw paper airplanes at me? Are you in middle school you butt?_

Attempting to imitate the folds, she turned back to give her message. The boy didn't even look like he cared, still gazing out the window nonchalantly. What a jerk, she thought, crinkling the paper in her fingers before launching the airplane back at him, grinning as it hit one of his hands. She turned back in her chair, satisfied with herself.

It wasn't much longer before the same airplane flew over, looking a little worse for wear.

 _Did you seriously just call me a butt? And you say that I'm the one in middle school. You're in high school you can say "ass" you know wwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

 _Also you suck at folding paper airplanes www_

Okay, yeah this guy was a huge jerk. Her grip on her pencil was dangerous as she furiously scratched her response,

 _Fine! You're an ass! Happy now?!_

She crumpled the paper angrily and whipped it viciously over her shoulder, smirking as she heard a noise of shock from the boy. There wasn't an immediate response and she briefly wondered if he gave up. But it wasn't like she was concerned, because if he had given up it would make the remaining time much more enjoyable.

Of course that wasn't the case, as yet another paper airplane hit the back of her head. Whatever! She was just going to ignore him! And she meant it this time! There were only five minutes or so left, she could bear it!

The barrage of paper airplanes didn't stop, but she was already set to ignore them.

Finally— _finally_ —the teacher announced that they could leave and she felt as if a great weight had been lifted. Grabbing her bag, she tried to make it seem like she wasn't nearly running out of the room. She mentally pat herself on the back as she saw the main doors just within reach, freedom so close.

"Yo."

 _So_ close. She was _so close_. Groaning quite loudly actually, probably louder than she intended but she didn't care anymore, she whipped around to see the boy from detention.

Well, he _was_ freakishly tall. At least to her. Maybe six feet? A whole foot taller than her then, curse her short genes, curse his tall genes, curse him really. His hair was dark but it didn't look exactly black though, almost as if it was a navy blue. Maybe he dyed his hair? He looked like the kind of person to at least, what with the cocky grin on his face; the only thing that went against that thought was that his uniform looked like it was worn correctly, going against any unwritten rule of how to be a "rebel" in school.

"You never replied, I feel hurt." He placed a hand against in chest in mock pain, cocky grin still apparent.

She briefly thought of not responding and just walking away—actually she almost did attempt that—but knew that he wouldn't give up. So, sighing heavily, she gave in.

"Yeah, 'cause you're childish. I don't need to waste my time with any of that."

"Ah, but there's no fun in that."

Continuing on her way, she push the doors open and reveled in the spring air, she was also _very_ aware of the boy still following her. He even decided to amp up his cocky attitude by moving next to her and walking backwards so he could keep the conversation going. Unfortunately.

"I dunno, maybe, the fact that I'm not a little kid?"

He snorted, rather unattractively. "You say that but I bet that's a lie. A boldfaced lie, Hinamori."

"Don't think you have permission to use my name."

"Then can I have your first name?"

"You think you're smooth, don't you, pretty boy?"

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty? Well, I'm glad you noticed." He spun around, facing where he was going now.

"Do you just like hearing the sound of your voice or something? 'Cause I don't want to talk to you!" If he was facing forward, maybe that meant he was leaving her soon. Maybe

"Well you are, so maybe _you_ like hearing the sound of _your_ voice. Besides, you should feel honored, I don't talk to many people."

"Oh, yeah, I'm real happy." She rolled her eyes, still waiting for him to go in a different direction.

"I'm glad I can bring such joy to your life, then."

Okay, yeah, she was growing tired of this. Again. This was becoming a repeat of detention. All she had to do was ignore him once more and it'll be over before she knows it.

"So you're going to ignore me again, huh?"

That's right buddy, she grinned inwardly, very pleased.

"That's a good idea, if it weren't for the fact that I don't have to follow rules anymore."

She was about to look over at him questioningly, only she was intercepted by his hand softly holding her chin and tilting it towards him. He moved his face closer and she wanted to push him away, hide her face or something, but all she could do was stare back into his eyes. Surprisingly thick eyelashes, for a boy at least, flittered over deep blue eyes and all she could think of were cheesy romance novel lines after cheesy romance novel lines.

Their faces moved closer and she could feel just how little space was left between them. Was he going to kiss her? She barely knew him, and he barely knew her, and this was completely unprecedented! She wondered if she really minded that much, she wasn't doing anything to stop him after all. No, she pushed that thought out, no, she was just surprised and this was _not_ actually going to happen.

The boy laughed, hand falling from her face as he leaned back. "You should see the look on your face."

She let out a fairly ugly exclamation and pushed his chest, disappointed that he didn't stumble backwards at all. "You're such a jerk!"

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you? And you called me childish, Hinamori."

"Stop it!"

"But it's so fun to mess with you."

"This is literally the first time we've interacted, idiot!"

"And it made me decide that you're interesting enough to mess with, Hinamori."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Do I need to ask for your first name again?"

"Ugh!" She squeezed her eyes shut before giving him one of her best glares. At least she was close to home, just one more corner and a few houses down. "I'm turning here! I'm almost to my home and if you follow me I won't hesitate to kick you!"

"Well with a promise like that, why wouldn't I?"

Shocked, she stumbled over her heels around the corner. She fumbled towards him slightly, or maybe he had moved towards her, and used that as an opportunity to push him away.

"You're such a jerk!" She hissed, squaring her shoulders before running to her house.

Throwing the front door open, she realized he would have seen where her house was just as she rested her back on the wall with a sigh. Great, how much would she be willing to bet that he was going to stalk her now?

Her parents called to her, but she really didn't feel like talking. Kicking her shoes off her feet, she stormed to the stairs and into her room, for once glad that her parents only saw her outside self. Collapsing face first on her bed, she pounded her fists on the covers in aggravation.

At least tomorrow was another day.


End file.
